


Tricked

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Yosuke just felt bad for her, but she clearly wanted more from him. Souji wasn't about to share.





	Tricked

“You want to what?!” Yosuke yelped, leaning away from Chie as she stood over him.

Chie huffed, cheeks puffing out in annoyance. It was a sunny Sunday at Junes, Teddie was nearby, working hard as always while the group hung out. Chie had insisted on this little get together and now Yosuke was regretting showing up.

“Stop acting like that. Yukiko and I are still mad about that omelette thing, so we want another chance.” Chie demanded.

Yosuke made a face. He could not imagine putting another meal of their’s into his mouth.

“No way am I going through that torture again!” Yosuke said crossing his arms.

Rise scowled and crossed her arms. 

“You’re no fun, Yosuke-senpai.” she said.

Kanji just made a face over her shoulder that made Yosuke snort and cover his mouth. Rise glared at Kanji and he smiled nervously.

“Listen, Yukiko and I have really been working on our cooking! Come on, I promise it will be edible this time!” Chie demanded.

Yosuke looked at Souji, who just shrugged. He seemed preoccupied, tapping on his phone with a dark look in his eyes. Yosuke leaned over a bit, curious about what he was typing. The only words he caught were ‘you owe me’ before Souji pulled his phone away and their eyes locked.

“Something wrong, Partner?” Yosuke asked.

“No, it’s nothing.” Souji muttered as he put his phone away.

As they sat there, Yosuke overheard a small group of ladies walk by and frowned.

“Did you see her? I can’t believe she would do such a thing.” one whispered.

“Right? Going on TV like that!” another muttered distastefully.

“I can’t imagine what she thought she was doing.” the third one said.

As they continued on, Yosuke frowned and looked at the group before him.

“What was that about?” he asked.

“Oh! I think I know! Last night, there was a special on TV about catching cheating spouses!” Rise said simply.

“What does that have to do with anything?” Kanji asked.

“Well, I was watching it and I recognized one of the ladies they featured. She comes to the tofu shop all the time.” Rise said.

They all looked at each other. They had just finished saving Naoto, who was still recovering. Did they already have another victim on their hands already?

“What’s her name? We should keep an eye on the Midnight Channel for her just in case.” Yukiko stated.

“Hmm I believe it’s Sakura Moriya. My grandmother knows her better than I do.” Rise muttered.

“You think they might play a rerun of it?” Kanji asked.

“Oh, most definitely! We should see if it’s on tonight!” Chie stated.

They chatted for a while longer, Chie really trying to push the cooking competition before the sky started to turn. As Yosuke got up and stretched, he felt eyes on him and looked down. He flushed a bit when he saw Souji staring at him with dark eyes.

“Partner?” he called.

Souji blinked and his eyes darted to his face before he looked away.

“Sorry, I was spacing out.” Souji muttered.

Why did he feel a ping of disappointment? He didn’t want Souji staring at him like that, did he? Like he was a meal, waiting to be eaten? He shook his head. Chie and Yukiko had already left, Rise and Kanji were talking quietly about something and Teddie had gone home. As Yosuke and Souji sat there, Yosuke glanced at him and wondered.

“I should head home.” Souji said as he stood up.

“Oh, yeah. Here, I’ll walk with you.” Yosuke said.

Souji smiled and they left. As they walked, Yosuke placed his hands behind his head and sighed. Days like these were comforting. To know they had a mission, something only they could do was great, but sometimes the pressure was too much. While other kids talked about entrance exams and hanging out with friends, they had to focus on murder suspects and saving people. It was a lot sometimes.

“What are you thinking about?” Souji asked and Yosuke hummed.

“Just… everything that’s changed. I mean this time last year, my biggest concern was getting a date.” Yosuke said.

Souji nodded and looked at the setting sun.

“Do you regret it? Learning about your power? About personas?” Souji asked.

Yosuke paused. Did he regret it? He wasn’t sure.

“Sometimes, yes. But during those times, I think about Saki-senpai and what she went through and a part of me does get scared. But another part gets angry. How dare someone kill her. Throw her into the other world with no way out. How dare they take her from her family. Just the thought of it...” Yosuke scowled before calming down.

“And then I realize that we’re helping people. I mean look at all the people we’ve saved already. Yukiko, Kanji, Rise, hell even Teddie if you want to count him and now Naoto. I couldn’t help Saki-senpai, but I can help other people.” Yosuke listed off.

Souji nodded along.

“What about you?” Yosuke asked and Souji blinked.

“Me?” Souji parroted.

“Yeah, do you regret it?” Yosuke pushed.

Souji looked ahead and frowned. He was quiet so long that Yosuke started to get worried.

“I don’t regret anything we’ve done together.” Souji said and he said it was such conviction that Yosuke felt all his doubts fade away.

“That’s what I like to hear, Partner.” Yosuke said pleased.

Souji smiled and it was simple. Yosuke dropped Souji off at his house before continuing on his way. When he got home, he ignored the emptiness. Teddie must be out for the night or went back to the TV world. His parents often stayed late at Junes, so the house was empty most of the time while he was there. He got some leftovers from the fridge and sat down to watch some TV. As he sat there, he perked up when the special report came on. Just as Chie said, it was a rerun of the program from yesterday.

He watched with boredom as people came on, crying and talking shit about their spouses before the camera. He didn’t recognize any of them until a young woman came on the TV. She was tall with dark orange hair and soft eyes. She wore a simple dress and as she sat there, she nervously picked lint off it.

“And now we have Sakura Moriya. Tell us, Sakura-san, why are you here?” the TV host said.

Sakura bit her lip and looked down.

“I want to find out if my husband of five years has been cheating on me.” she whispered softly.

There were gasps from the audience, loud and dramatic. Yosuke winced, he couldn’t imagine finding out something like that on live television. As they went through the program, they proved her husband was cheating on her with the next door neighbor and even his boss at work. As she sat there, he saw the sorrow appear on her face. Unlike the other contestants, she never said a word about her spouse. Instead, she went quiet, staring blankly at the floor before the program ended. His phone went off then and he answered it.

“Wow, that was awful, huh?” Chie muttered sadly.

“Yeah, she seemed really upset.” Yosuke said.

“I can’t imagine finding out something like that.” Chie replied.

“Well, unfortunately for us, it isn’t going to rain until next week. So we have some time to keep an eye on Sakura-san. Hopefully, she won’t be a victim.” Yosuke said.

The next day, Yosuke was walking to school near the floodplains when he paused. He blinked a few times, startled. Sakura stood at the edge of the street, staring blankly into the distance towards the river. Yosuke stared for a moment longer before she turned and looked at him. Their eyes locked and he blushed a bit. Lowering his head, he darted past her.

When he got to the school gates, he let out a breath. At least he could confirm she was still out and about, not kidnapped. He met Souji and told him what he saw.

“At least we know she is safe for right now. It’s best to keep an eye on her.” Souji said simply.

Yosuke sat in class for the rest of the day, but couldn’t get Sakura out of his head. That afternoon, he waved goodbye to everyone as he walked to Junes to start his shift. As he entered the grocery section of the store, he almost ran right into Sakura.

“Oh! Sorry about that, ma’am!” he said backing up.

She smiled. 

“No, it’s ok. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” she said softly.

Yosuke nodded and went to move around her when she coughed.

“I’m sorry, but could you show me where the tofu section is?” she asked.

“Of course! Follow me.” Yosuke said.

Before long, he was walking her all over the store, showing her where different food sections were.

“Thank you, you were a big help today.” Sakura said as she checked out.

“No problem, that’s what I am here for!” he said smiling.

His cheeks hurt from smiling so much, but she was nice and he hated to upset her. As they walked around, he had heard whispers from other customers about her. It seemed her TV appearance had made many people look at her in a disapproving light. He sighed and rubbed his neck as he walked away.

“You saw Sakura-san?” Chie asked curiously.

“Yeah, on my way to school this morning and an hour ago in the grocery department.” Yosuke said as he sipped his drink.

“Oh that’s convenient.” Yukiko said.

“Yeah, if she starts shopping here, we’ll know when she goes missing sooner.” Kanji replied.

Yosuke just nodded along.

The next day, Yosuke was racing to school. He had woken up late and he could already hear the lecture in his head. As he turned the corner, he yelped as he slammed to a stop.

“Oh! Yosuke-kun, hello!” Sakura said sweetly.

“H-Hi, Sakura-san! I’m sorry, but I’m running late.” Yopsuke said as he jogged in place.

“Oh my, well be on your way then.” she said as he ran past.

Her eyes never left his form.

Yosuke groaned and placed his head on the desk. He had ended up being late and the lecture he had gotten was one for the ages.

“It’s your own fault, Yosuke-senpai. You need to stop staying up late.” Rise said simply.

“But like I had to see the end of my movie!” he replied with a pout.

“It was a good movie.” Chie said yawning.

Yukiko shot her a look and she smiled back nervously. Souji just chuckled.

“Oh! I did see Sakura-san this morning.” Yosuke said.

“Really?” Yukiko asked.

“Yeah, on my way here. She seems to be doing better.” Yosuke muttered.

“That’s good. Hopefully she won’t show up on the Midnight Channel next week.” Kanji said.

Yosuke was stocking some shelves in the electronics department when he saw Sakura next.

“Oh, Sakura-san.” he said with a smile.

“Hello there, Yosuke-kun.” she smiled back.

“Are you looking for something?” he asked curiously.

“Well, yes. I am hoping to get a new TV. Do you think you can help me?” she asked.

He frowned. That really wasn’t his job, he should hand her off to a sales associate, but he figured it was better than stocking shelves.

“Sure, follow me.” he said with a smile.

He brought her over to the TV section.

“Oh my, they are all so...big.” she said, though she side eyed him as she said it.

He coughed.

“Yes, well, here are a few of our more popular models.” Yosuke started.

He started going on about the different TVs, their models and how nice their screens were, but she didn’t seem interested in looking at them. She stared at Yosuke the whole time, eyes on him and him alone.

“Oh, you are quite a strong boy, aren’t you?” she asked, cutting him off mid word.

“Huh?” he muttered.

She reached out and squeezed his bicep, making him blush.

“Such strong muscles. Do you work out?” she asked politely.

“Um yes, well, kind of?” he stuttered.

What did he say? He got these muscles from going into the TV and fighting shadows? He coughed and took a step to the side.

“A-Anyway, about this model here…” he started, but was cut off.

“Actually, Yosuke-san, I think I will hold off on a TV for right now. I am moving soon, after all.” her eyes turned sad and he felt bad.

“Moving?” he asked.

“Yes, after...well everything, I have decided to move out of my house that I share with my...husband. I’m moving into a small apartment.” she admitted.

He felt bad for her. He couldn’t imagine how much she was hurting after what she found out.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he asked.

She smiled at him.

“Well…” she muttered.

“Kanji! Come on, man! Push!” Yosuke yelled two days later.

“I am pushing! It’s not moving!” Kanji replied.

They both dropped the couch and Yosuke wiped the sweat from his forehead. Sakura came around the corner then and smiled.

“My! Look at how much you all have gotten done! Thank you so much for all your help!” she said holding up a tray of drinks.

Kanji lay on the floor, panting heavily. Yosuke could admit, he was about ready to collapse himself. It was hot, the mugginess of the air almost too much to do anything in. It signalled to them that a huge storm was coming. The perfect night to watch the Midnight Channel. Chie walked over, her tank top soaked with sweat.

“We’re almost done, right?” Yukiko asked as she placed a box down by the door.

Sakura ignored her, bringing the tray over to Yosuke for him to take a drink. Chie just rolled her eyes. It seemed Sakura had no interest in talking to any of the girls who had come to help, only answering questions if they came from Yosuke, Kanji, Teddie or Souji. Rise had more than once almost told her off about it, only to calm down when Souji spoke to her.

“We should be done soon, right miss?” Teddie asked, wiping his neck.

“Oh yes! Only a few more things and then we should be all moved in!” Sakura said.

Kanji muttered something under his breath that Yosuke didn’t catch, but the feeling was mutual. When Sakura had asked him for help moving a few things, he had thought she meant mostly small things. Instead, they had been dragged into helping her move all her furniture and belongings from her house, carry them down the street and into her new apartment on the second floor.

“That’s good because I am sore as hell.” Kanji said standing up.

Sakura’s eyes were trained on his arms.

“Oh, but you’ve done such a wonderful job, Kanji-kun!” she said, placing a hand on his arm.

Kanji jumped back, flushing brightly. He looked away from her and she chuckled. She seemed to enjoy making him flustered. Rise just made a face at her back.

“I think we are going to stop here for today.” Souji stated.

He was just as sweaty as Yosuke, having taken the lead by carrying some of the heavier boxes and items.

“Are you sure? There is still so much left to do.” Sakura said nervously.

“It will have to wait for another day. We have school tomorrow.” Souji said calmly.

Sakura’s gentle look dropped a bit, her eyes narrowing in anger.

“But it’s only a few more things, I promise!” she said.

“Then I am sure you can handle them on your own then. I have to get home.” Souji replied.

He didn’t want for her response, instead turning towards the door and leaving. Chie, Yukiko and Rise followed him out. Teddie eyed her nervously before racing out after them. Kanji turned to the door, but Sakura slipped in front of him.

“Oh please, Kanji-kun. Yosuke-kun. It’s only one or two more things. I could really use your help still.” she begged.

Her eyes were wide and her lips were set in a pout. Yosuke wanted to say yes so badly, but Kanji just shook his head.

“Maybe we can come back tomorrow, but Senpai is right. We have school in the morning.” Kanji said calmly.

Sakura’s face twisted a bit before she turned to Yosuke.

“Yosuke-kun, you’ll stay, won’t you? If you stay, I can...reward you later on.” she cooed, wrapping her arms around his arm.

He could feel her breasts against his arm and flushed. He looked at Kanji, who looked wide eyed and panicked.

“S-Sakura-san, like Kanji said. We can always come back tomorrow.” he said pulling his arm away.

They booked it out of the apartment after that, leaving Sakura standing there, eyes narrowed and shaking. They made it downstairs, both leaning over as they panted.

“Whoa, what happened to you two? What took so long?” Rise asked.

“She tried to trap us!” Kanji said.

“Trap you?” Yukiko asked confused.

“Yeah man, she had her hands all over Yosuke-senpai!” Kanji said.

Yosuke smacked him.

“Don’t say it like that!” Yosuke hissed, flushing.

“But she did! She was getting all handsy!” Kanji replied.

Chie’s eyes were wide.

“Wait, she was putting the moves on you?” she asked.

“She totally was!” Teddie said excited.

“She was not!” Yosuke snapped.

“Enough.” Souji stated.

They all went quiet.

“Let’s just head home. It’s starting to rain, so we should watch the Midnight Channel tonight.” Souji demanded.

Everyone agreed and walked off, Souji and Yosuke leaving together. As they walked, Souji was quiet and Yosuke was in a world of his own.

“Are you ok?” Souji asked.

“Huh? Me? Yeah, why?” Yosuke asked.

“You seem...quiet. I just want to make sure she didn’t upset you.” Souji stated.

Yosuke rubbed the back of his neck. On the one hand, he felt fucking esctatic. I mean, an older woman, a really hot older woman, was showing interest in him. This could be his chance to score big, but...on the other hand, he felt a little uncertain. It was clear she was using sex to get him to do what she wanted, but was that a good thing? 

“I was a bit...uncomfortable.” he admitted.

Would Souji laugh at him? Tell him to man up? I mean, who wouldn’t want an older lady showing them interest? Instead, Souji put an arm around his shoulders.

“If she makes you uncomfortable, that’s not right. You should try to stay away from her.” Souji stated.

“But what if she’s the next victim? What if staying close to her will keep her safe?” Yosuke asked.

“We’ll worry about that when we get there.” Souji said.

Yosuke nodded, but noticed the arm didn’t move. It was a strange feeling, but it felt nice. He liked it.

That night, the rain poured and Yosuke sighed. Teddie was asleep on the floor having passed out as soon as he returned home. Yosuke had a feeling he had tried to follow Yukiko home and was rejected. He shook his head as he switched on the TV. At first, he didn’t see anything, then the Midnight Channel tuned in and he groaned. 

“Well shit.” he muttered.

He recognized the outline he saw. There was no way it wasn’t Sakura on there. The channel disappeared and his phone went off.

“So what do we do now, Partner?” Yosuke asked.

“For now, we keep an eye on her, but from afar.” Souji replied.

Yosuke agreed before hanging up. As he face planted into his pillow, he prayed tomorrow would be an easy day.

His prayers were not answered. The next morning, as soon as he opened his front door, he found Sakura standing there, smiling.

“S-Sakura-san! What are you doing here?” he asked nervously.

He slammed the door shut on Teddie’s face, ignoring his yell of annoyance.

“Well, I came to see you. I wanted to thank you for yesterday and apologize for being so rude.” she lowered her eyes and he felt his heart melt.

“It’s ok. I understand. Moving is never an easy thing.” he said.

“Oh, that’s right. You moved here last year didn’t you?” she asked as they started walking.

“Yeah…” he trailed off.

“You poor dear. That must have been so rough.” she said.

He looked down. The move had been hard. Moving from the big city to the middle of nowhere had been rough and there were still some days were he felt angry about it. Those days were less and less recently, but he could still admit, there were nights were he would lie awake, missing his old school and friends.

“It was hard, but hey, I’ve made some great friends here.” Yosuke smiled and she nodded.

She leaned against him a bit, he could feel her warmth through his jacket and flushed.

“I’ve made some wonderful friends too.” she said sweetly.

“I-Is that so?” he choked.

“Oh yes, you and your friends have helped me out so much. I felt so alone after that TV special aired. All my friends abandoned me. They said it was wrong of me to have done that, but was it not wrong of him to have cheated on me? Was I not a good wife to him?” she asked.

He wasn’t sure what to say. She seemed desperate to hear he was on her side.

“He didn’t have a right to do that to you.” Yosuke replied. 

He could see the school gates from here and stopped.

“Sakura-san, I have to get to school. Maybe we can talk more later?” he asked.

Her face fell and she nodded slowly. He waved goodbye and ran off.

“She was at your front door? And you walked with her to school!” Rise said horrified.

“Well yeah, I felt bad for her.” Yosuke muttered leaning back.

Rise crossed her arms and frowned.

“Yosuke-senpai, I don’t mean to be rude, but it sounds like she is stalking you!” Rise said.

“Stalking me? Why would she be stalking me?” Yosuke asked.

Rise shrugged.

“I’ve had a few stalkers since I became an idol. The way they look at the world is fucked up to start with so I doubt you will ever understand why. But it sounds like to me that she is stalking you.” Rise explained.

Yosuke looked down.

“I don’t know how to feel about that.” he admitted.

“What should we do? We know she’s the next victim, so we should keep an eye on her.” Chie said.

“Then we will, but Yosuke will stay away from her.” Souji said.

“What’d ya mean, Senpai?” Kanji asked.

“Yosuke, I want you to stay away from her. We will keep an eye on her. You steer clear.” Souji said.

Yosuke frowned.

“Are we sure?” Yosuke asked.

“We don’t want to put you in danger. We have no idea how unstable she is right now.” Yukiko stated.

“That’s true.” Kanji muttered.

“So just ignore her?” Yosuke asked.

“For now, yes.” Souji stated.

“Um Hanamura-san?” they all looked up to see another student standing there.

“Yeah?” Yosuke asked confused.

“There is a lady by the front gates. She asked me to give this to you.” the girl handed over a huge bento box and Yosuke’s mouth dropped.

“What? That’s huge!” Yosuke yelped as he took it.

They opened it to find it filled with all sorts of food. Kanji glanced outside and winced.

“Um Senpai?” he called.

A glance outside told them Sakura was standing there, staring at the school.

“What should we do?” Yukiko asked.

“Just ignore her.” Souji replied.

Yosuke eyed the food and then Souji.

“Should I eat it? It looks amazing.” Yosuke said drooling.

Souji sighed.

“It’s up to you.” he muttered.

Yosuke dug in.

That afternoon, Yosuke snuck out the back door and left the school that way. As he met up with everyone at Junes, Chie scowled.

“She stopped us at the school gate, asking where you were. We told her you were staying behind and she was still standing there when we walked away.” Chie muttered.

Rise sat down.

“She’s probably still standing there.” Rise said.

“This is nuts.” Kanji rubbed the back of his head.

“I can’t believe Yosuke has a stalker.” Teddie said in awe.

“What’s this about a stalker?” someone asked.

They all looked up to see Dojima walking towards them, Adachi behind him.

“Sakura Moriya is stalking Yosuke.” Yukiko said simply.

Dojima’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline.

“Moriya-san is stalking Yosuke? Since when?” Adachi asked, confused.

“She keeps showing up everywhere he goes.” Souji said.

“It’s a small town. It’s hard not to run into the same people over and over again. For example, I keep running into you all at places where you shouldn’t be.” Dojima scowled.

“She gave him a bento box today after following him to school.” Chie replied.

Dojima blinked, startled.

“She followed you to school?” Dojima asked.

“Was it a good bento?” Adachi said confused.

“Focus please.” Souji muttered.

“Sorry.” Adachi said rubbing the back of his head.

“Look.” Dojima rubbed his eyes.

“Moriya-san is going through a rough patch right now. Just leave her alone, ok? Let’s go, Adachi.” Dojima said.

They walked away and Yosuke huffed.

“Is it really so shocking that someone is stalking me?” he demanded.

When no one answered, he looked at them, but no one would meet his eyes, not even Teddie.

“You guys!” he snapped.

Yukiko snorted and before long, she was trapped in one of her laughing fits. Yosuke just rested his head on the table.

That night, the image was much clearer.

“It’s Sakura-san alright.” Yosuke said into his cell phone.

“It’s still blur, however. Which means she is still in our world for now.” Souji replied calmly.

Yosuke relaxed a bit. Souji was right. They had plenty of time until Sakura was taken. They just had to keep on top of everything and see what happened next.

The next day, Yosuke got up bright and early and booked it to school, making sure to keep an eye out for Sakura as he ran. He got there with plenty of time to spare. As he sat at his desk, Souji came in and nodded to him.

“I saw Sakura on my way over. She was standing by the floodplains, waiting for you.” Souji said as he sat down.

“Did she ask about me?” Yosuke asked.

“Yeah, but I told her I hadn’t seen you.” Souji said.

Yosuke groaned.

“This is not even worth it.” Yosuke muttered.

Chie and Yukiko came in then. Chie was fuming and they could see it on her face.

“Your little stalker approached us outside the gates. She demanded to know where you were. Wouldn’t let us pass until we told her!” Chie huffed.

“You told her?” Souji asked.

“No, we told her we hadn’t seen him. Kanji happened to walk by then and she went to bother him.” Yukiko said.

Kanji ripped open the door just then, scowling.

“I can’t believe you two left me with that witch!” he yelled.

As Chie and Kanji started yelling at each other, Rise came in and looked startled.

“What’s going on? Wait, on second thought, never mind. Listen to this.” Rise said leaning in.

Everyone else leaned in too.

“I was walking by her house last night when I saw her husband and her arguing. Apparently, he’s still upset she “tricked” him into going on national TV.” Rise said.

“Wait, tricked him?” Yosuke asked.

“Yeah! I got a little curious, so I called the TV station. I have a friend who works there and guess what she told me?” Rise said.

“What?” Chie asked.

“The whole thing was made up...by Sakura.” Rise said.

“WHAT!” they all yelled.

“Yeah, they told me they figured it out after the show aired. She, anonymously, sent them pictures of her husband and those other women, claimed to be an outside source and made the whole thing up. That’s how she got on the show.” Rise said.

“That’s insane. She ruined her own marriage? Why?” Chie asked.

“See, my friend told me when Sakura got to the station, she flirted with every guy who looked at her twice. Apparently, the station had to block her number because she kept calling there all the time.” Rise explained.

“So it was all for the attention?” Yosuke asked.

“I think so. But it backfired. Did you see how everyone treated her here afterwards? They all knew something was up, but Yosuke-senpai…” Rise trailed off.

“Fell for it hook, line and sinker. Ugh.” Yosuke slammed his head on the desk as the class filed in.

That night, it was pouring as Teddie and Yosuke settled down before the TV. As the Midnight Channel flickered on, Yosuke leaned in a bit.

“Hey! You’re blocking it!” Teddie whined.

“Shhh!” Yosuke hissed.

Setting was foggy, but dimly lit. Suddenly, there was a loud blare of horns and the stage lit up. Yosuke had to dart forward to turn the volume down, least he wake up everyone in his house. A march came on and Sakura stepped out in front, wearing a general's outfit and holding a riding crop.

“Welcome, maggots, to Sakura’s World! My name is Lady Sakura Moriya. I’ll be your judge, your jury and your (she ran her thumb across her throat) executioner! So either fall in line or fall to my blade!” she roared.

The show flickered off and Yosuke was left sitting there, confused.

“What did we just watch?” he asked Teddie.

His phone went off and he answered it, putting it on speaker.

“I’m so confused.” Kanji admitted.

“Me too.” Chie said.

“Actually, it makes sense.” Yukiko said.

“How so?” Yosuke asked.

“Think about it. She set everything up to make her husband out to be the bad guy when he’s done nothing wrong. She set her neighbor up as a homewrecker so that is she divorced her husband, she would walk away without losing anything.” Yukiko stated.

“Ohhh I get it. She’s a strategist. She probably sees the whole world as her battlefield, people are just soldiers she can throw into battles for her and toss aside when she no longer needs them.” Rise said.

“I bet if we looked in her past, we’ll find a long list of people she’s screwed over.” Kanji muttered.

“We should go in tomorrow. She’s probably already in there and yeah, she’s a bad person, but maybe this will help her open her eyes.” Souji stated.

Yosuke hung up, but just sat on the floor. Teddie frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“You ok?” Teddie asked.

“You think she’s been using me?” Yosuke asked.

Teddie frowned and looked down.

“I don’t know. Only she can answer that.” Teddie replied.

Yosuke crawled into bed.

“Alright, let’s get going.” Souji said as they stood in the TV department.

They had confirmed that Sakura was, in fact, missing this morning by stopping by her apartment. After gathering everyone together, they moved towards Junes.

“Do we really have to do this?” Chie asked.

Everyone turned to her.

“What do you mean, Chie?” Yukiko asked, startled.

Chie crossed her arms.

“Why are we saving her? We already figured out she’s not a good person.” Chie demanded.

“True…” Rise muttered.

“It doesn’t matter!” Yosuke snapped.

Everyone looked at him.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter! Of course it matters!” Chie stomped her foot.

“Listen, if we start making judgement calls on who we save just because they are a bad person, then we are no better than the asshole throwing them in here, ok? You don’t have to come, but I am going after her.” Yosuke stated.

Chie flinched and then sighed, shoulders slumping.

“Fine.” she muttered.

“Yosuke is right. Sakura might not be the best person, but she doesn’t deserve to die like this.” Souji stated.

They entered the TV and Rise put her hands together.

“I see her. She’s not that far away. Let’s go.” Rise said.

The ended up before a huge grey building. It had satellites on top along with barbed wire. Kanji whistled.

“I’ll be damned.” he muttered.

“It looks like a military base.” Rise whispered.

“How do you know?” Chie asked.

“I was asked to visit a few as an idol. They always looked so scary.” Rise replied.

“Chie, Kanji, Yukiko. You’re with me. Yosuke and Teddie, you two stay here.” Souji said as he lifted his sword onto his shoulders.

“Partner, wait, maybe I should come.” Yosuke said.

Souji placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“I need you to stay out here. We have no idea how she will react to seeing you. I don’t want you to get hurt.” Souji stated.

Yosuke flushed, his heart thumping loudly. He nodded, not trusting his voice and Souji smiled.

“Let’s go.” Souji said.

Yosuke watched as the others disappeared and bit his lip. He could only hope they would be ok.

Souji eyed the first area they came to. The hall was long and dark, the walls gray and grimy. Kanji made a face.

“This place gives me the chills.” he said.

“We need to keep going.” Souji replied.

They climbed their way to the next floor and then the next. There, they came face to face with Sakura. Her yellow eyes were narrowed as her mouth twisted into a sneer.

“What disgusting children. Horrible little beasts.” Sakura snarled.

“What’s your problem, lady!” Kanji snapped.

“Yeah!” Chie agreed.

“My problem? My problem is that this is MY world and you all are just living in it!” she snapped before disappearing.

“What a temper.” Yukiko said coldly.

“Guys, be careful! I sense a really powerful shadow coming!” Rise suddenly yelled.

They watched as a huge tank appeared. It was a hard fight. The tank seemed to have no weaknesses and it’s armor was incredibly tough. They managed to get it on it’s back before delivery the final blow. Chie sat on the ground.

“I’m exhausted. I think I have to switch out.” Chie said.

Souji nodded.

“Rise, did you hear that? Please send in Teddie.” Souji said.

He handed a Goho-M off to Chie and she disappeared. As they stood there, Teddie appeared, pleased as punch.

“Let’s keep going.” Souji commanded.

They came to the next floor, where the voices started.

“Listen honey, this world is cold and cruel. You need to toughen up if you are going to survive, got it?” a man’s voice commanded.

“Yes daddy.” Sakura’s voice said sniffling.

“Toughen up? Toughen up! I’m the toughest one in this house, you abusive mongrel!” Shadow Sakura hissed.

“Her dad sounds like an asshole.” Kanji said.

Souji nodded as they kept going. On the next floor, they heard two people arguing.

“You DARE do this to me! How dare you!” Sakura’s voice screamed.

“Sakura, please, it’s not what you think!” a man replied.

“Not what I think! You’re screwing around on me!” she howled.

“Disgusting, repulsive men. They take and they take and they take and don’t care who they hurt in the process.” Shadow Sakura snarled.

“GET OUT!” Sakura screamed.

“Man, this chick has issues.” Yosuke said.

“But can you blame her?” Yukiko stated, side eyeing both Teddie and Kanji.

“Hey!” Kanji snapped.

“Calm down.” Souji said.

They kept going. On the next floor, it started to look a little rundown. The walls were now black, the ceiling caving in.

“She’s losing her shit.” Kanji stated.

“Sakura-san, please just give me a second chance!” someone begged.

“After what you did! Fat chance.” Shadow Sakura said.

“Well, I guess one more chance can’t hurt.” Sakura muttered.

“Thank you! I promise I’ve changed!” the other voice said.

“He never changed.” Shadow Sakura said.

“It looks like she has a long, bad history with men.” Yukiko said.

“Even so, why’d she take it out on her husband? He seemed like a good guy.” Kanji asked.

“Who knows. You never know what goes on behind closed doors.” Souji replied.

They hit the second to last floor and paused.

“Sakura, this isn’t working.” a man said.

“What? How can you say that!” Sakura demanded.

“Look, I can’t keep living like this! You call me all day long! You almost got me fired from my job for showing up unannounced! You can’t keep doing this!” he demanded.

“He’s trying to leave us!” Shadow Sakura yelled.

“You will regret this. If you leave me, I will ruin you.” Sakura hissed.

“I’m sorry. It’s over.” he replied.

“NO!” Sakura screamed.

“That sounded like her husband.” Rise said.

“Really?” Yosuke asked.

“So that’s why she went on TV? For revenge?” Yukiko stated.

“Seems like it.” Souji replied.

They fought their way to the top and paused.

“It was hard, but hey, I’ve made some great friends here.” Yosuke’s voice said.

“I’ve made some wonderful friends too.” Sakura replied.

“He’s almost our’s.” Shadow Sakura cackled.

“I-Is that so?” Yosuke stutteredd.

“Oh yes, you and your friends have helped me out so much. I felt so alone after that TV special aired. All my friends abandoned me. They said it was wrong of me to have done that, but was it not wrong of him to have cheated on me? Was I not a good wife to him?” Sakura asked.

“I told him he would rue the day.” Shadow Sakura stated.

There was a pause.

“He didn’t have a right to do that to you.” Yosuke replied.

“Yosuke!” Chie hissed.

“What! I was trying to help!” Yosuke yelped.

“That’s why she targeted you! You played right into her hands!” Rise replied.

“How was I supposed to know that she was nuts with an extra helping of crazy on the side?” Yosuke yelled.

“Keep it down.” Souji demanded.

They went quiet. They pushed the door open and Shadow Sakura was standing there, sneering down at Sakura, who sat on the floor..

“You are pathetic! No wonder no man treats you with respect! If you listened to me, no man would ever leave us!” Shadow Sakura howled.

“That’s not true! My husband loves me!” Sakura snapped.

Shadow Sakura laughed.

“Men are just playthings. You use them and throw them away! That’s how it should be!” Shadow Sakura said.

“No! I’m not like that! You’re… you’re not me!” Sakura covered her ears.

Shadow Sakura grinned and then changed. Souji and the others gasped as she shifted into a huge fortress cannons pointed their way. A smaller Sakura stood on top and laughed with delight.

“Get ready!” Souji demanded.

This shadow was tricky. She would come out, attack and then run back inside her fortress. Kanji’s attacks did no damage, Teddie had been knocked out and Yukiko was hurting.

“Senpai!” Rise cried as Souji hit the floor.

He could hear Shadow Sakura laughing and scowled.

“Partner!” Yosuke yelled.

He turned and saw Yosuke appear and got to his feet.

“Yosuke, I told you to stay back!” Souji said.

“I’m not going to let her hurt my friends!” Yosuke demanded.

Souji nodded and the two of them attacked. It turns out Yosuke’s attacks did quite a bit of damage, but Shadow Sakura seemed fixated on Yosuke as a target.

“You said you cared about me! I thought you were different!” she howled.

Yosuke winced as they landed the final attack. Sakura sat up from the floor and stared at her other self.

“You’re right. I am bitter and I am angry, but it’s my own fault. I was always worried of being taken advantage of. It turns out, I was the one doing it. You are me and I am you, but I don’t want to be bitter or angry anymore.” Sakura said as she got up.

Her Shadow stared her down before nodding and fading away. Sakura collapsed and Kanji was forced to carry her out of the dungeon. As they landed in Junes, Kanji groaned.

“So, now what do we do with her?” he asked.

Dojima sighed as he dropped onto the couch, head tilted back.

“We found Moriya-san. She was found sleeping on the riverbed.” He opened one eye and looked at him.

“She told me the craziest story about being thrown into a TV world and you fighting a clone of her.” Dojima said.

“What a crazy story.” Souji replied simply.

“She seemed pretty convinced it happened.” Dojima pushed.

“Sounds like some weird dream.” Souji replied.

Their eyes held before Nanako whined.

“No fighting!” she demanded.

“Sorry.” they replied.

Nanako nodded before turning back to the TV. Dojima was quiet a while longer before speaking.

“She did also admit that she had gone on TV to shame her husband before he could divorce her. While we can’t get her for lying on national television, her husband has said he is going to divorce her and sue her for slander.” Dojima stated.

Souji nodded along. It made sense. That night he went upstairs and called Yosuke.

“I’m not surprised. She made him look like an asshole.” Yosuke stated.

They were quiet before Yosuke spoke.

“You know, you’re cute when you’re possessive, Partner.” Yosuke teased.

Souji flushed a bit.

“Was it that obvious?” he muttered.

“Oh, it was so obvious I’m shocked Kanji didn’t say anything.” Yosuke laughed.

Souji huffed.

“I just don’t like others touching what is mine.” he replied.

Yosuke snorted.

“If it wasn’t so cute, it would be creepy. Good thing you’re cute.” Yosuke said.

“I’ll remember that.” Souji said.

Souji hummed as he rested his hand on his stomach.

“You know, she did give me an interesting idea.” Souji said.

“Oh? How so?” Yosuke sounded curious and he smirked.

“Well, she liked to wear those long dresses right? What if I got you one?” Souji started.

Yosuke made a noise on the other end.

“Dude, are you serious! Don’t say shit like that!” Yosuke squeaked.

“Hear me out. What if I got a nice long dress like that. Did your hair up all nice with nice makeup?” Souji asked.

Yosuke was quiet. For a second, he feared he had pushed too far.

“Ok, I’m listening.” Yosuke muttered.

“Can you imagine? My little housewife? I could come home after a long day at work.” Souji’s tone lowered a bit.

He could see the image in his head. Yosuke wearing a nice long dress, his makeup done nicely. Souji’s hand drifted down.

“A-and then what?” Yosuke asked.

“Well, it’s been a long day and seeing my wife all dressed up for me, like a really nice meal, has made me hungry.” Souji growled.

Yosuke let out a little whine and he could see himself wrapping his arms around Yosuke’s waist, tugging him back against his chest, pressing his cock against Yosuke’s ass.

“Of course, you would complain that I am gonna ruin your nice dress, but as my hand slips up your skirt, you don’t seem to be complaining that much anymore.” Souji continued.

“Partner.” Yosuke whimpered.

He could almost hear the slickness of Yosuke’s hand on his cock. His own cock is hard as a rock. He started with slow, even strokes.

“As my hand slips into your skirt, I found you wearing a little present. A lacy thong just for me.” Souji hears Yosuke groan.

“I can practically rip the fabric off you, that’s how small it is. It just barely covers you. As I bend you over the table, I push your skirt up. Can you feel my hand on your ass?” Souji asked.

“Y-Yeah.” Yosuke mumbled.

He could see the flush on Yosuke’s face. From the tips of his ears down to his chest. Souji chuckled.

“How does it feel?” Souji asked.

His response was a low moan.

“Your ass fits perfectly in hands. I squeeze them, but not too tight. Just a nice little handful.” Souji smiled.

“You’re killing me.” Yosuke muttered.

“Oh? Then join in.” Souji said.

Yosuke whimpered.

“My hand slips between your cheeks.” Souji said.

“And you find I’m already filled.” Yosuke replied.

Souji’s brain goes haywire a little bit. He can see a nice black butt plug between Yosuke’s cheeks.

“Ohh? My little wife readied himself for me?” Souji asked.

“You work so much, I needed something or I’d go nuts.” Yosuke replied.

“I pull out the plug and push myself in.” Souji’s hand starts to pump harder and faster.

“God, you feel so good.” Yosuke moaned.

“You’re so tight.” He tightens his fist a bit.

“I want more.” Yosuke begged.

“More? How much more?” Souji asked.

“Harder.” Yosuke demanded.

Souji grinned. He liked it when Yosuke got demanding. Finding out he liked to top from the bottom was the hottest thing Souji had ever heard.

“I am pounding into you. The table is moving from the force.” Souji replied.

“More.” Yosuke begged.

“I’m so deep inside you. You are so tight all around me. So warm and tight. I could stay here forever.” Souji groaned.

“Please.” Yosuke whispered.

“Come for me, Yosuke.” Souji demanded.

Yosuke let out a harsh moan and Souji came all over his stomach. They were quiet, panting harshly before Yosuke groaned.

“You just ruined my sheets. I’m gonna have to wash these before my parents see.” Yosuke muttered.

Souji snorted and tried not to laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me, Partner. It’s not funny.” Yosuke whined.

“It’s kind of funny.” Souji replied.

“I’m going to bed. Goodnight.” Yosuke said.

“Wait, before you go, I’m sorry. Come over to my house tomorrow and I’ll make it up to you.” Souji said.

Yosuke agreed and then hung up. Souji let out the chuckles he had been holding back before cleaning himself up.

“Alright, I am here for the grub!” Yosuke said with a grin.

“Perfect, you’re right on time.” Souji said taking a step back.

“Huh? On time for what?” he asked as he walked into the room.

“To be our judge!” Chie said with a grin.

He looked down and saw several plates of food. It looked like curry, but he wasn’t sure. Yosuke held up his hands.

“No way am I eating any of that!” Yosuke yelped.

He turned as Souji came him and smacked him in the arm.

“You tricked me!” he yelled.

Souji just pecked him on the lips and winked.

“Eeyup.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
